He's Just Right
by freime
Summary: One-Shot, follow-up on my story Not Quite Prince Charming. Lily and James are getting married, and Lily shares with us a few thoughts on her Prince as she walks down the aisle.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. I am simply having fun and providing entertainment for other readers.

**He's Just Right**

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_--Ryan Cabrera_

**... … … … … … … … … … …**

_He was breathtaking_.

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I was walking towards him, and with each step I took, we became closer and closer to becoming one. I couldn't even blink. I didn't want to look away from him for one second.

Never in a million years would I have seen myself in this position, walking one step after another, and seeing him standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for me with that disarming grin of his. I had always planned on marrying, but I would have never imagined being so lucky to marry such an incredible, beautiful person. _So lucky_.

My mind began teeming with memories – memories of our first meeting, our first fight, _our first kiss_. It had been amazing, and I could still smell his scent as if it had been yesterday. I longed to reach out to him, to grab his hand, and to be close to him. I wanted to throw down my flowers and just run right to him. I wanted to put my fingers through that stupid hair that wouldn't even lie flat for his wedding. And I wanted to touch his lips with mine.

But I had to wait.

And I would wait.

_I would wait forever if I had to_.

I didn't mind waiting. It gave me the chance to savor every minute of the greatest day of my life.

I was getting closer. His blue eyes were becoming more vivid as they crinkled with happiness. I tried to gulp discreetly, hoping no one would take notice. Had I opened my mouth at that moment, I knew I would have been unable to speak.

I had never felt like this in my entire life. To meet someone, and to just know. To know that person was the one. That person was the one you wanted to share everything with, to share your heart with.

As I watched him I absolutely knew that I wanted my kids to have that crazy, messy hair, and that smile. I didn't want my children to have any other father. He was just right for me, he was perfect. He was the one puzzle piece that was made to fit my shape.

Our eyes locked. He mouthed, _I love you_, and I could almost feel his warm breath as if he was whispering it right in front of me. A tingly feeling crept up my spine, and I knew it at that moment. _This was really happening_.

A few more simple steps and I would be his forever. He would be mine forever. We would be one forever.

I met his eyes again and he gave me a lovely smile. For a brief second I wanted to run to him again, but I restrained myself. Even at age twenty-three, he still had a boyish charm that drew me to him. And even at this age, I still allowed myself to blush from the simple things, like his charming grins or the way he called me _love_.

_Three more steps_. I loved him. I loved everything about him. I loved his blue eyes, his messy hair, his nerdy glasses, and his string-bean figure. I loved the way he shifted from foot to foot when he was anxious or nervous or excited. I loved how he'd only blush for me, only when I smiled or when I kissed him or when I whispered to him. I loved the way he loved me.

_Two more steps_. I was practically there. Two steps and the boy, _the man_, I had been in love with since for six or seven years was going to be my husband. I was going to kiss him, to taste his sweet lips, to breathe in the scent I had breathed in on our very first kiss.

_One more step_. This was it. This was what I had been planning since I was a little girl. To find my prince, to marry him, and to live forever in happiness. Obviously he came nothing close to what I had ever imagined as my Prince Charming; _he was better_.

I stepped next to him and felt a tingle spread to the tips of my fingers and toes when he grabbed my hand. I never wanted to let go of his hand, I never wanted to let go of him.

As I looked up into his eyes and felt him staring back into mine, any uncertainties I may have felt as I took my first step down that long aisle disappeared. I knew it was right. _It was just right for us to be together_. Anything other than this would have been wrong. He was the only one. There would never be anyone else for me. _Ever_.

I glanced through the room at the many people around me, smiling, waving, or winking to a few of them. I found my parents, and felt a surge of happiness throughout myself as they sat there, looking so proud and pleased for me. I looked at the empty chair next to them, where my sister should have been, but only allowed the deflated feeling to stay inside of me for a moment or two.

Then my eyes wandered over to the row where my very best friends were sitting, and smiling mischievously. Becca dabbed at her eyes and sent me a watery smile. Sirius gave me the thumbs up, winked, and mouthed, _Looking good_, which caused me to bite my lip in an attempt to hold in my laughter. Remus was simply smiling at me and James, and I could tell he had been hoping to see the two of us up here for a long time. Peter hadn't come to the wedding. We had sent him an invitation but he was refusing to talk to any of us, and we don't even know why.

A gentle breeze had filtered throughout the room from outside the window, and I felt so light that I was surprised I was not swept up in the wind. Simply looking at his face made me want to hold him until the end of time.

The minister had begun to talk to everyone about love, and its importance, but I found myself unable to pay attention, and the person who was the reason for this seemed to be having the same problem as me.

_I love you_, James mouthed for the second time, his smile stretching widely.

_I love you _too, I mouthed back. I laughed inwardly to myself. His smiles were simply contagious, and I wouldn't have been able to stop the grin that leaked across my face.

Without really thinking that everyone was watching us, James and I simultaneously moved in towards each other. I breathed in his familiar scent, and felt a lovely emotion spread throughout my body that I simply couldn't explain. My heart started pounding, and I began to feel the same way I had before we'd had our first kiss.

His lips came into touch with mine, and it was almost as if the entire world had been put on pause; the earth had stopped spinning. I pulled him into me, wanting to deepen our kiss and never let it end. It was the most beautiful thing in the world, and I pitied the people who could never feel what I felt when I kissed James Potter.

He was my lifeline, my love, my other half, my whole world. With him I was everything. Without him, I wasn't anything. He was James Potter, and I was Lily Evans, and we simply belonged together.

It had become quiet, and James and I both looked up in curiosity. I felt myself turn red for several people were smirking at us, and I had just realized they all must have been watching us kissing.

The minister smiled kindly at us. "Well I can see that you two just want to get married, so I'll get on with it," he said warmly.

Everyone laughed, James and I more embarrassed than amused.

James leaned into me and a shiver went through my body as his warm breath whispered into my ear, "I love everything about you. I love that fire inside you, I love your temper, I love the way you boss me around, and I love the way you laugh. From that day that we took a walk out on the grounds together, I had a certain feeling that you were the one. And I was right. You are the one, the only one, the perfect one, and I couldn't wish for anything better. I love you with my whole everything, Lily Evans."

I felt my stomach flutter in excitement as I looked up into his lovely face, and knew that all I wanted at that very moment was say _I do_ to my Prince Charming.

**The End.**

**… … … … … … … … … … …**

**A/N:** Okay, well I know many of you are probably shocked that I got off my lazy arse and decided to write this. Well, it was because I really wanted to write it for you all, as a thank-you, and as a Christmas present. I finished my fic, _Not Quite Prince Charming_, so many months ago and people are still telling me in reviews how much they love it, and that makes me so happy (and so surprised, mind you). Many asked me to write a sequel, but I just didn't feel like it was right. However, I was just sitting earlier and thinking how perfect a one-shot, wedding fiction would be so I decided to put my butt to work. Plus, I had just found out that Half-Blood Prince is finished and will be released in the summer and I was in such a giddy, HP-ish mood that I just wanted to write this. I really hope you enjoyed it because I think it's pretty cute. Thanks for all the kind words about _Not Quite Prince Charming_. It means so much. So with that said, please leave kind words about this fic too! Merry Christmas!


End file.
